Phoenix Wing
by Lireach
Summary: Harry messes up on a spell, and as a result something takes him to a new universe where he is reborn. Eventual HPDM, and rating is going to go up. Warning: Language, Grey!Harry, and lemons in the future. Old name: Phoenix Born- Abandoned
1. The Spell

**A new story... I really shouldn't be starting a new story, a new chapter story in a different fandom really... Oh well. For those of you don't care, I'm starting now.**

**Disclaimers: Um, JK Rowling owns the story and everything... I wish I owned it.**

* * *

_No one..._

Harry Potter's eyes widened when he heard the whispers coming from the spell.

_No one... Controls me._

"No one? No one controls who?"

_Leave! Before you are destroyed!_

"That was the intent of the spell, was it not?"

_Truly brave young one... to commit suicide. Why didn't you just use a knife and cut your wrists?_

"Who are you?" Harry asked defensively to the sarcasm dripping out of the voice.

_Stupid fool, I've been summoned by you!_

"I thought I was just doing a spell that would destroy everything around me."

_You're the first to ever summon me. So what if I was sleeping!_

"..."

_Damn it... uh... I'm just going to steal you away._

"?"

_ I'm going to take you to another world damn it!_

"Calm down, I'm sorry!"

_Idiot._

Harry felt a deep pull at something deep inside of him, and then...

"AHHH!!!"

It was all black. There was nothing. Suddenly, his world was filled with light again and he heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"Hush James. You might wake up our precious Harry."

"Oh look at him... he looks so much like Prongs! Ow! Don't hit me Moony."

Harry opened his eyes, expecting the worst and saw...

"Look, you woke him up Padfoot! Shame on you."

No... this was impossible.

His parents and Sirius were alive! And... why was he small?

* * *

**Yeah. I suck at beginnings. R&R!**


	2. Life in the Potter Home

**Hehehe... my NEW chapter is now up! Since this really is an AU, I have something to say. Neville is attacked when he and Harry are seven months old.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

**_Harry at 6 months._**

Harry Potter was a quiet baby. Yes, his parents, and his godfather and his kinda secondary godfather could agree on that. But the baby was _unnaturally_ quiet for being A baby! Especially since he's Prongslet! Except the times when Harry would cry for food, he was quiet and just... looked.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to congratulate Mr. Prongs on having such a quiet baby."

"Mr. Prongs is just glad he isn't woken up every five minutes, like Lucius and Narcissa."

"Mrs. Potter is hoping Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot shut up before Mrs. Potter makes them shut up."

"..." Everyone was quiet.

"Mr. Moony thinks Mr. Prongs is whipped."

"Ha!"

Everyone turned to Harry.

"Was it just me or did Harry just laugh?" asked Sirius.

"No, it's just you, that's why everyone's staring at him," Remus sarcastically said.

"Shame on-"

"Sirius. Shut. Up."

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I'm bored... bored bored bored...

Ugh... whatever sent me here though, I'm still kind of greatful to. But they could of bloody TOLD me where I was going!

Wow. My parents and godfathers are really dysfunctional, in a fun way. I guess. -clears throat-

* * *

**Back to Normal P.O.V.**

"Sirius, do you HONESTLY have a death wish?"

"Of course not Lily. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"..."

"Anyway, Prongs?"

"What Padfoot?"

"Do you have the ring still? Like you haven't lost it?"

"How stupid do you think I am? Of course I'm not going to lose your ring for when you propose to -insert muffled noise-"

"Dear James, though you may be the love of my life, you are incredibly stupid. Or thick. Or maybe both."

* * *

**Time skip: Harry Potter is now 18 years old, or 1 year old. You pick.**

**_The Potter's house, where Harry is with his mum, dad, and him._**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy-" _(A/N: Sorry for the intrusion, but I am NOT going to type this out.)_

Harry giggled at the voices attempting to sing. He would always remember how bad of a singer his dad was.

"Harry, your birthday is so special. You don't have to worry about some mean old dark lord coming anymore!" Said his mother jubilantly.

The birthday boy's smile faded a bit. Yes, the world would be rid of Voldemort... but at the cost of Neville's grandmum, Augusta, and a scar on Neville's head.

"Now, where are his godfathers?" asked Lily hesitantly. Ever since Sirius proposed to Remus, Lily worried for poor Harry's eyes.

"They're on auror business. Why?"

"Well, it is Harry's first year of life on this Earth-"

Harry broke out in a coughing fit.

"-and I hope they come back in one piece. Last time I remember having to heal Sirius's scars-"

BAM! The door to the Potter's house was blasted apart.

"James! What's going on?"

"I don't know!"

The room was filled with a maniacal laughter.

* * *

**Um... Hope you liked it!**


	3. Crucio!

**I'm sorry for being gone so long... I had family issues (and am still dealing with them) I moved, had 3 colds, and had my internet source confiscated. I'll be updating more often from now on though.**

**Oh! By the way, whoever Luc is, I'm ultra ultra greatful. The story has been rushed, and I couldn't help it. You actually constructively criticized, instead of just saying, "What a great story. When are you going to update?" Not that I don't mind those... I just need criticism once in a while to help me make this story better. Yes, I know the P.O.V. changes were annoying... I'm sorry.  
**

* * *

Twinkling eyes looked upon the scene. "So, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, have you changed your mind yet? I would be so devastated if you two... _accidentally _lost your minds from not joining me."

"You evil bastard," James spat out. "We'd never join you, or give up our child. Lily, grab Harry and run!"

"It's a shame. You two have truly brilliant minds. Barty? Lestranges? Could you please come in?"

James and Lily looked at him in horror. "How?"

"It's surprising what an _imperio_ can do, neh? And who's going to check for a few memory charms and an _imperio_ from my wand?" The man smirked at them. "And of course, little Harry-kins will go with someone absolutely devoted to me, and will become the perfect puppet. It's a win-win situation for me."

James gritted his teeth, and took out his wand. He'd go down fighting for his family, and would never let that bastard touch his family!

* * *

"Now, oh so proud James and Lily. How does it feel, you're own body betraying you, and not being able to move?"

"At least we will die with pride!" Harry prayed they would not end up like the Longbottom's, stuck in their bodies, their minds shattered and left empty shells, not unlike those kissed by Dementors. Please, just kill them, and don't put them through the torture that Frank and Alice Longbottom had gone through. Or had they, considering that this world seems so different?"

"No... for you who have refused my perfectly good request to join me, you will not die," _he _said. "You will be tortured by Barty and the Lestranges, until you lose your minds, and they will take the blame. Sirius and Remus Black(1) will come upon the scene, horrified, and will capture them. Then, they will go to Azkaban. My my, what a horrible way to go. The true mastermind will never be put to justice." He pointed his wand at the Lestranges. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell!"

Harry closed his eyes. Brave to the end, weren't you mother? Father?

* * *

**Daily Prophet**

_Front Page:_

_A recent attack on the Potters by Death Eaters left Auror James and Unspeakable Lily Potter insane. The perpetrators? The infamous death eaters Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Surprisingly, there was one more death eater involved in this attack, an previously unknown death eater, Bartemius Crouch Jr., the son of Bartemius Crouch, who is a favorite to become the Minister of Magic. How could the son of such a light, law-abiding man become so evil? __ Young Harry Potter, the son and heir to the Potter fortune, to the amazement to the aurors who came quickly to the scene, was left untouched._  
_To be continued on page 4b..._

* * *

A single tear slowly traveled across Harry's face. Ripped away from his parents again, and he couldn't do a single thing to stop it. And plus, fucking Ministry of Magic had to fucking place him in a disgusting orphanage! Damn the bastards!

"Hey! Take the fucking baby and bring him out! Someone for some reason wants to adopt the disgusting little thing, and I want to get rid of him as soon as possible."

Harry was roughly taken from were he was 'sleeping'. Someone wanted to adopt him already? Damn Dumbledore works fast.

"Hello Harry-chan(1)!" Well shit. Please don't tell me that the person who was about to adopt him was the fucking person to bring him here!

* * *

**(1)-Remus and Sirius are married. Just reminding you all.**

**(2)-A Japanese term of endearment, mostly used for girls. I'm ashamed! I'm using Japanese... I'm sorry if you all hate me now. It'll be kept at a minimum.**

**Potty mouth! Shame on you Harry... I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter.  
**


	4. Questions

**...I've been feeling unloved lately. I haven't gotten many reviews, and plus I'm sick. Again. i know you all hate me for long pauses between chapters, but you'll live. I hope... Please review. I love reviews, because I know people are actually reading my stories, instead of just looking at them, saying meh, then going to another one. It makes me feel all squee-ish inside.**

**...REVIEW!**

**Warnings for this chapter** - Swearing, slight mentions of child abuse, and that's about it.

**Disclaimer: Must I even say anything?**

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't adopt this child," stuttered the orphanage's matron.

"And why exactly not?" was the cold reply to that, accompanied with a glare.

"Well, someone else wants to adopt him when he turns ten," the matron said, attempting to act as if she wasn't scared.

"You can't exactly reserve a child like a library book."

"But... Dumbledore-"

"I don't give a damn. Now either you allow me to adopt him, or I will contact the ministry on the violations of the law committed by this orphanage, and that does include starving/abusing the children."

"How dare you accuse us of-"

"I have proof. Now hand me the adoption forms and I'll be on my merry little way, and you won't have to worry about me ever again."

There was a brief sound of shuffling papers, and a quill quickly scribbling out something.

"Here you go ma'am. And here, you can take the _boy**-**_" the matron spat out the word like a disease, "as a way of saying we're sorry for bothering you."

"Thank you," the woman looked at Harry, and picked him up with ease. "Oh, and I heard the ministry has been randomly looking in orphanages to make sure everything's_ just _fine. Goodbye!"

* * *

Harry looked up at the woman. What in Merlin's name was she doing?

"Haa! I win you saggy, barny, old codger!"

Yes, she must have been dropped on the head a few times as a baby and then smashed on the head with a iron mallet.

"Now Harry, you must be wondering, 'What the fuck is going on? This woman's obviously crazy or something! Why would she adopt me?' Well, to answer your first question, you've been brought to another dimension/world/universe or whatever you'd like to call it. To answer your second question, it's because I did something incredibly stupid because of a lack of sleep."

...Yes, that totally answered his questions. **NOT.**

"Oh, I forgot!" she waved her hand over Harry and then-

"Shit! Merlin, that hurt worse then when the Weasley twins tackled me after I broke my ribs!"

"That's because you've grown over a meter _(1) _just now," she said cheerfully as Harry attempted to kill her with a glare. "Aren't you happy that you got the ability to speak back?"

"I could of done without the searing pain that consumed my body, but other then that, I'm just completely and utterly just fine," Harry said sarcastically. "And what the hell do you mean brought me to another dimension or something because of the lack of sleep!"

"Very good Harry! You read in between the lines! Anyway, I brought you here because when you were attempting to destroy everything around you, you messed up. And I mean messed up. You could have summoned a demon of some sorts, but I was watching over you and decided to fulfill the summons. Then, I remembered afterwards because I was _really_ tired, that going through worlds sucks. Then, I just brought you to this world because I was tired and wanted sleep. By doing so, I made you ascend on accident, and so now you are here."

Harry stared. This woman was making it all worse! "What do you mean watching over me? Are you some sort of stalker? And what do you mean _ascended_? What the bloody hell did you do to me?!"

"This... is going to take some time. First of all, no, I am not a stalker. I was taking my shift in watching you. When I say ascended, that means you aren't human anymore. You're above it. I don't mean above like how many purebloods believe they are above the muggleborn, because that's just stupid. I mean you aren't human anymore."

"Then... what am I?"

"Well, our race has many names. I think the word you're most familiar with would be..."

* * *

**Wow. It came out better then I thought it would! Not that that's hard though. Please review! I actually do know what race they're going to be. It's not going to be some made up race either.  
**

_(1)_- Harry grew over three feet, for those who use the American measuring system! I'm not sure how tall children his age at that time are, so I just put over a meter. That does work, right?


	5. Watchers?

**Three. Three. THREE FREAKING REVIEWS. For the love of every God you people believe in, PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**...REVIEW!**

**Important: In two chapters, I will change this story to Rated M. No, there won't be a lemon, but there will be in _much_ later stories. Also, I had a review asking about the whole, height thing. Meter 100 cm. Meter Around a yard/3 feet. And also, Harry actually GREW up. As in a few years.**

**Warnings for this chapter** - Swearing, and that's about it.

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

* * *

"Wait a second. Could you repeat that? Fu...What?"

"Oops. Forgot you don't know any languages other then English, and the slightest bit of Latin. Err... Watchers. We're watchers."

Harry looked at her. "That's not really helping on what I said about you stalking me."

"I wasn't stalking you dammit! Anyway, Watchers are beings that watch over every world, dimension, universe, you name it. I've even been called a Dimension Witch, even though I'm not really a witch..."

"Why do you watch over the worlds?"

"To make sure the worlds don't turn to white or black."

"What's wrong with white or black?"

"White is the color of chaos, as the color black is order. Too much chaos, and the world turns to white, and destroys itself. Too much order, and the world turns dull, and there is nothing left. A second of color is worth more then 1000 years of either of those fates."

"Is white the reason that the light never wins?"

She smiled at Harry. "You can answer that yourself, can't you?"

"How did you make me grow so fast?"

"My magic affected your hormones and your cells, and you grew. You might want to eat something though." She handed Harry some fruit.

Harry looked at the fruit suspiciously, and then took a bite out of it. He _was_ hungry...

"Ugh!" Harry spat out the fruit. "That tasted horrible!"

"Really?" The Watcher asked. She picked up another fruit luxuriously and took a bite out of it. "They are a bit strange tasting. Take another bite, and make sure if it tastes horrible or not."

Harry gave her the evil eye, and then took another bite. It didn't taste that bad this time actually... It just kind of tasted strange. Unusual, but not bad.

"Was it so bad this time?"

"No... What was the point of giving me this fruit anyway?"

"You want to die of starvation?" (1)

* * *

Harry looked at the Watcher strangely. "Do you have any other name for your race, other then Watcher?"

"First of all, it's _our_ race. There's not many of us though. Anyway, another name for our race would be... Phoenixes."

"...How the bloody hell did I turn into a bird? And why didn't you say that in the first place?"

She whacked him on the side of the head. "I'll have you know we're not _just_ birds. We are beings of magic, and are completely made of magic. Magic sustains our beings. Anyway, phoenixes _are_ Watchers. There's other types of Watchers, but we'll get there another day."

"I thought phoenixes were light creatures, like Fawkes."

"Fawkes was me. Do I act like a brainwashed light person in any way?"

"Oh." Harry rubbed his head sheepishly. "Wasn't Fawkes male?"

She twitched. "Dumbledore for some reason thought because I am an all powerful being, I'm male." She started throttling something in the air.

Harry backed away slowly. "What am I supposed to call you, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kind of want to know your name, seeing how you know mine."

"Oh. Well, I'm Vivian. Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. Of course, that's a fake name."

Harry twitched. What was the point of her telling him her name then?

* * *

Vivian looked at Harry. "Now, on to tortur-TEACHING! I meant teaching you!"

"Teaching me what?"

"How to use your new powers, finding your mate, attracting him, and eventually bedding him." At the last part, Vivian started giggling.

"Mate?" Harry squeaked. "What do you mean, _Mate_?"

"Think of it like you're a veela. You have a magical match somewhere probably going to Hogwarts. In fact, I do believe he was in your year," she said evilly.

"You know who my mate is?" Harry asked.

"Yep. I chose him!"

"How did you _choose_ a mate if it's supposed to be a magical match?"

"He was the one you had the most emotions for, and the most powerful. In fact, when he grows a few years older, he'll be able to beat Dumbledore," she said skirting over _how _she chose him a mate.

"So, who is it?" He paled at the thought of having Voldemort or Snape as his mate, forgetting the person was in his year at Hogwarts.

"I told you that you have to find him yourself. Now, first lesson for today is, turning into a bird. I'll be throwing you off a cliff, and you'll probably turn into your bird form. Remember, it's all about intent, so imagine yourself turning into a bird. This may take a few attempts..." She smiled happily at Harry.

Harry booked it, like any sane man would.

* * *

**I HAVE A POLL UP! VOTE! ****This was kind of a filler chapter, kind of an important chapter. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

(1) - She was actually doing it for kicks and giggles, as you can see from the side story below.

* * *

**Little Side Story: Prank 1  
**

The Watcher smirked as he was about to bite, and made a minuscule hand movement.

"Ugh! " Harry spat out the fruit. "That tasted horrible!"

"Really?" The Watcher asked, laughing inwardly. She picked up another fruit luxuriously and took a bite out of it. "They are a bit strange tasting. Take another bite, and make sure if it tastes horrible or not." She quickly made another small hand movement.

Harry gave her the evil eye, and then took another bite, and agreed it wasn't _that_ bad.

The Watcher was dieing of laughter inwardly.


	6. Slight Understanding

**Three. Three. THREE reviews, once again. I feel unloved. I should stop posting maybe? After all, reviews make the world go round.**

**I'm sure you're all wondering about the change for the name of this story. Personally, I think Phoenix Wing sounds better then Phoenix Born. It may just be me though...**

**Important****: In one chapter, I will change this story to Rated M. No, there won't be a lemon or anything juicy then, but there will be in _much_ later chapters. Also, you've probably noticed this fic is more humor then really anything. That's changing. Very quickly.**

**Warnings for this chapter** - Swearing.

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

* * *

**5 Years Later (After the last chapter)**

Slash, parry, strike, block, repeat. Jump, dodge, and hope to any listening gods she misses.

"Nice move. Now can you dodge this?"

Harry panted, sweat stains all over his shirt, as he attempted to dodge Vivian's rough blows with her staff, against the sword he was using. He didn't know HOW that stupid staff was never even scratched, and his sword was getting dents all over it.

"Sh-"

Harry collapsed, his legs hit from the back.

"Dammit! I really suck at this."

Vivian smiled. "What do you mean by that?"

"You always beat me in less then ten minutes! And I'm using a sword, while you're using a staff!"

"You're getting better. There's not many people who could last half as long against me, and you're still only a fledgling."

Harry sighed, picking up a white towel and wiping off his sweat. "I swear though, I'm not getting any better. I took less time to lose the first time we sparred."

"That's because I wasn't using full strength. I still am not, but I have used more every time we spar."

"Eh. I'm going to go take a shower."

She sighed. "Magic lessons are going to be upped tonight, you know that?"

He twitched. "Those aren't magic lessons, those are torture! Who's going to attack me at 2 a.m. in the morning?"

Vivian held up her hand, and started pointing to her fingers. "Assassins, light watchers, dark watchers, me, my mate, your mate if you've pissed him off..."

"All right! I got it. Just curious though, but I've never seen your mate. What's he like?"

She got a dreamy look on her face. "It's hard to explain him... but he's kind, caring... I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Oh, he's mentoring your mate."

**A week later**

As Harry was standing around polishing his weapon, he heard something crack loudly behind him.

"So Harry! You're going to spar against someone else today!"

Harry gave a sigh of relief. Thank the deities¹ it was only her... He didn't know why, but he had been feeling extremely edgy today. "So... who is it?"

"It's going to be my mate!"

Silence.

"Ri-chan!² It's not going to be that bad! He's on par with me, and will be taking it easy," Vivian said. "And it's not like he's knows your every move like I do... Oh! Here he is!"

A man with red-ish golden hair appeared quite suddenly, red eyes glinting with mirth. "So this is the fledgling?"

"Yup! And he's so cute, it's not even funny, neh koi?" Vivian continued prattling on, but Harry had a feeling something was wrong. Something like...

Dread. He could feel it in his bones. Something was coming, and he knew it. He just didn't know **what** it was. Harry looked around, and then-

Death. He heard something, and he knew it was the sound death makes before it comes to take someone. His surroundings were blurred, and he heard the sound of insanity, and he **knew **he was going to die, and he felt cold metal grow closer to his neck and a green light behind him and-

Clash! A dagger stopped the blade coming towards his neck, and he could **feel** somehow the spell about to reach him be deflected by a red shield, darker and more vivid then fire stop the green spell which had been shot at him so many times before. A reassuring feeling entered him, and he knew it wasn't from him but from Vivian. He knew somehow, deep down, that the two of them would die before letting the attackers kill him.

Green eyes watched as the woman who had changed his life so utterly, moved faster then the wind to kill the attackers, as her mate seemed to burn the numbers down. He couldn't help but whisper, "Wow..."

It wasn't a fight, it was a massacre. The thirty-odd men who had attacked were on the ground, bleeding from various wounds, but something caught Harry's attention. There was a white band around each of their necks.

"Who are these men?"

"They are the light watchers³. I've told you about them before, haven't I?"

"But... why would they attack here?"

Vivian's lip curled, as she kicked a hand away from her foot which had been an attempt to grab at it. "Cowards. They tried to kill you while you're still young, and hadn't learned near enough to fend them off."

Harry frowned. "I've been feeling really edgy lately, and I thought it was my imagination, but is this-?"

Vivian's mate smiled, and answered for her. "You must be very sensitive. Phoenixes are birds, are they not? We need our instincts to live as long as we have, and we've learned to listen to them. Some fledglings have horrible instincts, others are sensitive to what will happen."

"Wait! I forgot! Ri-chan, do you want to still spar against Avan?"

Harry shrugged. "Well... is he hurt at all?"

"It'll take more then 30 light watchers to hurt either of us badly, and he would have healed up by now."

Harry got into a better stance, his sword which had been hanging loosely from his side while the battle had gone on. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Start."

**15 minutes later**

Harry fell backwards onto the harsh, brown dirt. "I give."

Avan held his hand out to help Harry back up. "You're doing better then your mate is, I'll tell you that."

As he took the hand gratefully, Harry realized something. "Vivian?"

"Hmm?"

Vivian had taken to reading a book while waiting for the fight to end, knowing the result already.

"Who is my mate?"

She smiled. "I found my mate out quite easily, and had no one to guide me. You'll find yours soon enough, believe me."

Green eyes regarded her carefully. "Will I be going to Hogwarts?"

Vivian's eyes widened. "Of course you will! Me, Avan, and your mate are going to Hogwarts, so why shouldn't you?"

¹ - I say thank the deities. Yes, I am lame.

² - Vivian's nickname for Harry

³ - I'm sure you're all curious about why the watchers would attack each other. It will be explained later on though.


	7. Apologies, an AN

**All right. I know I haven't updated in a while... and here's the reason. I can't stand this story as it is right now. I'm remaking the story so it flows better, makes more sense, and has less plotholes in it. I PROMISE I will have it posted by 1/1/09, so don't worry. But... I'm sorry if you were looking forward to the new chapter. The redone story will be posted as a new story, Phoenix Wing (Reborn). Yes, I know. You all are probably killing me mentally. But it needs to be done. Don't worry though, I'm not abandoning it. At all. It won't be M-rated as planned, sadly. Once again, I am sorry. Please don't hate me!**

**Yes, I realize I haven't updated anything lately. There's a reason for that... I've moved, and also, I've been really sick lately, and school has taken up much of my time with tests and more and more homework. Family problems are taking up some of my time too... I feel guilty for putting up so many horrible excuses that none of you probably believe even though they're true, and they are horrible excuses because it's really my fault. I'm so sorry!  
**

**Another reason I haven't updated lately is I'm lazy. But that's beside the point, and not a good excuse. Anyway, I hope you read the new and improved, soon to be up, Phoenix Wing, enjoy it, and I also hope that none of you will kill me in my sleep for doing something so stupid.**

**Thanks for being so patient, and I hope you keep reading my stories,  
**

**-Shinigami Nanashi  
**


	8. And It's up

**So.**

**Good news for you all.**

**Chapter one of Phoenix Wing Reborn has been posted.**

**The link is,**

**http://www. fanfiction .net/s/4759513/1/**

**Get rid of the two spaces if you copy and paste it into your browser. One space in front of fanfiction, and the second after fanfiction.  
**

**Read it.**

**Review.**

**Thank you. I actually may continue this fic, because it seems to have grown a life of its own, but we'll have to see, won't we?  
**


End file.
